Typically, speech data containing utterance data of a plurality of speakers is reproduced. Then, a user writes down the utterance data of each speaker in the form of a text and gives a speaker name of the corresponding speaker to each piece of utterance data. Moreover, there is also known a device that supports the user in the task of setting speaker names.
For example, a typical device classifies the speech data on the basis of speech features. Then, for each piece of speech data that is obtained by classification, the typical device assigns arbitrary speaker identification information and outputs the pieces of speech data so as to support the user in the task of setting speaker names. Moreover, in a typical device; speaker information, customer names, and speech data are stored in a corresponding manner on a customer-by-customer basis. Then, the typical device compares the speech data included in newly-received speaker information with the speech data that has been stored in advance, and accordingly displays a list of customers corresponding to the speech data having a high degree of phonetic similarity. Then, the user selects a customer name from the displayed list and gives a customer name to the speech data to which a customer name is to be given.
However, there are times when the speech features of speech data change according to the physical condition of the speaker. For that reason, there are times when the speaker identification information or the customer name obtained from the speech features or from the degree of phonetic similarity is different than the speaker corresponding to the utterance data to which a speaker name is to be given. That results in a lack of accuracy. As a result, there are times when it takes a lot of effort by the user to correct the speaker identification information that has been displayed or to correct the customer name that has been displayed. In this way, typically, it has been difficult to provide information that easily enables giving a speaker name to the utterance data to which a speaker name is to be given.